Chao Destiny
by Sonic 65
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] This story is about two Chao who must leave the Chao Garden and adventure to places beyond what he can see from the city.
1. Prologue: The First Chao

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Sonic, Chao, Gerald Robotnik, Shadow, Mobius, or any other related things. I sort of own Julian Robotnik, but since he is a Robotnik, I don't. P I do, however, own the story. No stealing. 

_**PROLOGUE:**_ **The First Chao**

Julian Robotnik stared in amazement as the life form slowly appeared out of the egg. His research had not been in vain. He had created a living creature. It had taken him years and years of researching and experimenting, but he had done it.

For this was 100 years before Gerald Robotnik and the Shadow project; and though Julian did not match Gerald Robotnik in genius, he was certainly close.

This creature was small. It was light blue, with a teardrop-shaped head. Its eyes were big and oval. It had pink wings on its back.

It looked around its new world. When it noticed Robotnik, it started staring at him. Julian petted it. The creature giggled.

'It really is cute,' thought Julian to himself. 'Cuter than I thought it would be, considering how the last prototypes were.' He shuddered. The last prototype was a kind of lizard-like creature with a taste for blood. He had almost gotten bit. Luckily, that one had only lasted a few minutes.

He saw the creature rubbing its tummy, so he decided to get some food for it. He got out a coconut. The creature gladly ate it. It asked for more. In total, he had to feed the cute creature 5 cocunuts to fill its tummy.

It was then that Julian got an idea. What if this species was released to the world, for Mobians to raise and love? That would have to come later, Julian decided; he didn't know how long his cute creature would last, and he didn't even have a name for the species yet.

Julian then decided to name the species Chao after the legendary water creature, Chaos. After all, he noticed that these creatures were about the same shade as Chaos, at least as depicted in the Old Echidna murals found in Marble Garden. He didn't want to name it entirely after Chaos; that would imply that these creatures caused chaos and discord themselves, which as far as Julian knew they didn't. As for his Chao, he named it Happy. The rest of the day was spent recording notes on Happy's behavior and petting Happy. A particular thing that Julian noticed was that the better he treated Happy, the whiter he got.

While Julian was sleeping, Happy went into a cocoon. The next day, when Julian woke up, Happy looked very different. He looked more like an angel.

This strange evolution made Julian wonder what would happen if a Chao was NOT treated with love, and was abused. Even though this idea broke his heart, he created another egg and hatched it. An interesting thing he noticed about the new Chao was that its face was different. Its mouth was in an upside-down V shape, making it look like it was sad. Julian started throwing this Chao around, once even trying to drown it in a pool.

When the Chao was abused, it became blacker in color. It also threw tantrums and started crying. Julian was sad, but he had to do this.

By the end of the day, this Chao had been immersed in a cocoon. The Chao that came out was very different from the one he had before. It had differently shaped eyes, its wings were shaped like a bat's, and it looked more like a devil.

Julian just remembered that he had not even given the Chao a name yet. He decided to name it Darkon. He also gave names to the three different types of Chao. A newborn was a Neutral Chao. A Chao like Darkon was a Dark Chao. And a Chao like Happy was a Hero Chao.

Julian also decided to carry out a last experiment. He placed Darkon and Happy together. He pampered Happy while neglecting Darkon. Eventually Darkon snatched Happy's food away from him and the two Chao got in a fight.

An hour after the fight, flowers appeared around Happy and Darkon. Wrongly taking it to be a sign that both Chao were happy, Julian placed Happy together with Darkon to see what would happen. Instead of fighting, something unusual happened. Happy and Darkon both did a sort of dance with each other, and an egg was left behind. Julian realized that Happy and Darkon had just mated, making a baby.

Two hours after the Chao mated, Julian noticed something strange happening to both Happy and Darkon. Happy was being immersed in a pink cocoon. Darkon was being immersed in a gray one. By the time the cocoons went away, both Happy and Darkon were gone. Julian realized that this must be a Chao death. However, Happy's cocoon left another egg. Julian coined this as reincarnation.

However, Julian still wondered; how could he make the Chao have a longer life? How could he enhance the Chao further than simply Hero and Dark? Julian continued tests on the Chao, and realized there was a potential lack of certain chemicals in the Chao's blood. This lack of chemicals made the Chao die 365 times faster, as Julian found out. Julian also realized that there should be a sort of 'expression ball' to show the Chao's feelings. Julian then came up with a logical solution. The expression ball would also act as the Chao's life support, providing it with the chemicals it needed to live.

After a month of testing, the final version of the Chao was finally ready. Julian noted that Dark Chao had a spiked expression ball and that Hero Chao had their expression ball completely replaced by a halo.

Now that Julian knew how Chao interacted with other Chao and humans, he wanted to see how a Chao would interact with other things. He put his test Chao, a Hero Chao by the name of Melody, into a playroom filled with toys and small animals. Melody played with the toys well enough, though she needed a bit of help.

With the small animals, an entirely different thing happened. Melody, when she came in contact with a small animal, 'hugged' it. Then there was a sparkle, and Melody had gained the animal's traits. Depending on the animal, Melody also grew stronger (or sometimes grew weaker) in certain things. For example, if Melody was given a sheep she got a little better at swimming, a little better in flying, and a lot better in running and power.

When Melody grabbed one of the Chaos Drives in the room, her stats increased as well. By the end of the day Julian had noted practically every aspect on Chao breeding.

Julian decided that now was the time to distribute Chao. He contacted the largest pet chain in Mobius, the Pet Company. A branch of the company was created for Chao, known as the Chao Company. Julian did not want these Chao to be sold, and he wanted them to live in a peaceful environment, something like a garden. The Chao Company officially went public 2 months after Julian's contacting. The company started creating artificial environments for Chao everywhere the Pet Company was stationed. There were gardens for all three types of Chao. There was a basic Chao Garden for Neutral Chao, a Hero Garden for Hero Chao, and a Dark Garden for Dark Chao. All of these gardens provided what a Chao needed to live; the only thing these gardens didn't provide were small animals, Chaos Drives, and love for the Chao.

But GUN. came to know about this, and it became greedy for Julian's research notes on creating life. GUN wanted a life form that could cause destruction, and that would obey the military's commands. GUN invaded Julian's lab, murdering all the Chao that were there. When Julian wouldn't fork over the notes, GUN put Julian in prison. His fate was similar to that of the later Gerald Robotnik's. He was forced to make a destructive life form for the military, code-named Project EVO. GUN paid no attention to the Chao (which they referred to as Project A-LIFE). When Project EVO was finished, GUN tried to force Julian to make more EVOs. But Julian refused, and was killed there.

By that time, there were actual Chao communities. Not Chao communities made by humans, but ones made by the Chao themselves. These communities were not inside the Chao gardens, either. Chao ran away from the gardens and ran to the wild. They roamed in large forests and 'Chao villages' started to grow. The biggest one was called Chao Paradise. Indeed, it was a paradise for Chao. Not as peaceful as the gardens, but much larger. Another benefit about Chao Paradise was the huge community. There were schools, stores,  
houses, and more.

This story begins in a regular Chao Garden, 100 years after Julian Robotnik's death. Read on and see what happens.


	2. Chapter 1: Attack on the Garden

CHAPTER 1

Attack on the Garden

"Wake up, Flash!" a voice said.

Flash the Chao yawned and opened his eyes. Everything seemed blurry. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Everything looked fine now, exactly like the Hero Garden he knew. He looked around to see who had woken him up.

Flash was a white baby Chao with mostly half fish parts with one dragon one and a fiery expression ball (gotten from a Half Fish). He had two medals on his chest; one for winning the beginning Chao Karate tournament and one for winning all the Beginner Races. He was strong in Flying and Power, but weak in Stamina.

As it turned out, Flash's best friend, Speed, had woken him up. Speed was a blue baby Chao with mostly rabbit and cheetah parts, with a touch of seal parts. He had won all the races except the Challenge, Hero, and Dark races. He was the strongest in Running and Stamina, but weak in Flying.

"Whatgoinon?" Flash murmured groggily.

"Today's your birthday!" Speed said. "How could you forget?"

"You know I don't exactly have a good memory."

After having a breakfast consisting of Chao Nuts, the two Chao waited for their owner, Sonic, to come. Sonic was a fast blue hedgehog who often came with animals and fruit for the Chao.

Around eleven-o-clock, Sonic came with a few animals and a box. After he gave Flash two Half Fishes and Speed a few rabbits, he opened the little box. Flash and Speed walked over to see what it was. It was a cake, made for Chao.

Sonic opened the box and took the cake out. He also got out a plate and then proceeded to place the cake on it. "Eat up!" he said, and then left the garden.

Both Flash and Speed headed for the cake and started eating. After a few seconds the cake was gone.

"That was tasty!" Flash said to Speed. Speed seemed to have agreed; he was still licking his lips for a sign of frosting.

Eating had made the two Chao sleepy, so they went under a Chao Nut tree and went off to dreamland.

Red and a few other Dark Chao crept into the Hero Garden.

"Good," Red said. "Everyone's sleeping. Now we pay them back for all they've done to us."

The other Dark Chao murmured in agreement, and they all started wrecking the Hero Garden.

When Flash and Speed woke up, their garden was in ruins. The trees had fallen down,  
and the water had turned to a maroon color. The waterfall was overflowing and the tower had fallen down.

"Who could have done this?" Speed wondered.

Flash shrugged.

At that moment, Sonic entered the Hero Garden. He gaped at the sight. Then he looked at Flash and Speed. Then the garden. Then Flash and Speed.

"You did this, didn't you?" Sonic bellowed. "I already have enough bills with the mad shopping spree Amy's doing! I don't need another one!"

Sonic picked up Flash and Speed, threw them into the Chao Transporter, and set it to Goodbye. The next thing Flash and Speed knew, they were in a forest.

"Where is this place?" Flash asked, more to himself than Speed.

"Sonic said something about a Chao Forest once," said Speed.

"How did we even get here?" Flash wondered.

"I think he threw us into the Chao Transporter."

"Chao Transporter? Wha?"

"Something that lets your owner put you in a Tiny Garden or say good-bye."

"Well, this place isn't tiny." Flash said, looking at all the trees. "So that means Sonic said good-bye to us! Sonic doesn't like us anymore!" Flash sat down and started to cry, even more than he had when he had been thrown into the water by Shadow.

"He thinks WE wrecked the garden," Speed said, patting Flash on the back.

"But we didn't!" Flash sobbed.

"We were the only ones there, so he would have thought we did it!"

Flash stopped sobbing for a second when he heard this logic. "It might have been someone else," he said.

"But who?" Speed questioned. "The Neutral Chao wouldn't have done it."

"That leaves only the Dark Chao." Flash said. "I remember when I got into a fight with one of them, when Sonic took me to the Dark Garden."

_Flash was trying to stand on a ball that was placed in the Dark Garden. All the Chao there were watching, transfixed._

_"This weird white guy won't be able to stand on it for much longer," he heard a Dark Flying Chao say._

_Flash didn't pay much attention to these comments; he was mainly focused on his balance. Then...he fell. But not because he had lost his balance._

_A Dark Power Chao was right next to him, sniggering. The other Chao in the garden followed, except for one baby Chao._

_"Red, that was mean!" the baby Chao said._

_"So? It's still funny!" Red said between laughs, and laughed even more._

_Flash started crying. This caused the Dark Chao to laugh even more. But Flash's crying got to the Dark Power Chao called Red, and he punched Flash in the face._

_Flash's sadness was immediately replaced by anger. He punched Red in the face, and kept punching him. Red tried to fight back, but the flurry was too strong._

_"Stop! You'll kill him!" said a voice. It was Sonic._

_Sonic tended to Red, shooting glances at Flash occasionally. After that was done,  
they immediately went back to the Hero Garden, where Sonic told Flash not to fight with any Chao and that being a bully was bad._

"Well, that IS bad...but I don't think Red would wreck the Hero Garden..." Speed said after much thought.

"It might not have only been him." Flash replied.

"Who else would do it? Red was the only one that had any reason..."

"But obviously Red had some friends."

"Well, yes. You do have a point there. Now that we've established why we're here,  
let's explore this forest."

The Chao Forest was basically a big place with many fruit trees and a waterfall.  
Flash wondered why he didn't notice any other Chao in the forest. When there was a fork in the path, Flash noticed a sign written in the Chao language.

FOREST PATH ------->  
------ CHAO VILLAGE

Flash decided to see Chao Village, so he went that way. After following the path for a few minutes, he came to a sign saying "CHAO VILLAGE. VISITORS WELCOME."

Following the path more, he saw something amazing. Here were many Chao, of all three types, in an expanded version of a Chao Garden. There was a big river, trees, small huts for Chao to live in, and other various things.

Apparently a guard noticed Flash staring.

"Are you a newcomer?" the guard said.

"No...I'm...just looking...What is this place?" Flash asked, transfixed.

"This is Chao Village, where all Chao live freely with no owners. You can do whatever you want. There are, of course, many small animals living in the jungle behind here. If you're over 1 A/N: This is in Chao years, and most Chao evolve before their first birthday., you can also get a job. My name's Chaolin."

"Well, I'd love to stay here...can I?"

"Sure, we have quite a few vacant huts."

"But first I have to go get my friend."

Flash raced out, looking for Speed. He found Speed near the waterfall.

"Hey, Speed!" he shouted.

Speed turned around quickly. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Speed, I know where we can stay."

"Where? I don't want to live in this forest."

"We're still living in the forest, but there are Chao and it's a...um...what's the word...community!"

"Where is it?"

Flash led Speed to the village. Speed gaped in awe.

"This...this place is better than the gardens!"

"I know, isn't it?"

Flash walked up to the guard, Chaolin.

"Can we...um...live here?"

"Sure," said Chaolin. "Just find two vacant huts. A vacant hut has a sign on it.  
We'll announce that we have new people."

Flash and Speed ran around, looking for two vacant huts. Soon they found them,  
right next to each other. They both ran into a hut.

The huts were cozy places. They were equipped with Chao-size beds, miniature fans for the summer, chairs, and a few books. Also, they had a fruit bowl. The first thing the two Chao did when they went into the hut was eat the fruit.

It was getting dark, and the Chao were returning to their huts for sleep. Flash and Speed both got in their beds, and slept.


	3. Chapter 2: Cocoons

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Sonic, Chao, Gerald Robotnik, Shadow, Mobius, or any other related things. I sort of own Julian Robotnik, but since he is a Robotnik, I don't.I do, however, own the story. No stealing. And I will keep using this disclaimer using the ultimate holy power of copy-pasting. Whee.**

**A/N: Liek onos. I write fast.**

_**CHAPTER 2**:_** Cocoons**

The next day, Flash and Speed awoke to the sounds of birds singing. They got up,  
had a breakfast consisting of five Square Fruits, and went outside to see what was happening.

While they were exploring the village and were almost ready to see the jungle, a Chao called them.

"Chaolin there might have already told you this, but there's a little meeting new Chao have to attend called the Rules Seminar. It's just a short meeting where you learn the rules and some other things. You have to be in the hut marked MEETINGS by 1:00," the Neutral Chao said.

After Speed accidentally fell into the lake (he couldn't swim) and Flash had to rescue him, the two Chao went in for lunch. After eating six Round Fruits, they headed for the MEETINGS hut.

Quite a few Chao were there, and at 1:00, a Hero Chao with bunny parts and a yellow halo rushed in.

"Sorry, I was delayed by...er...forgetfulness, basically. Anyway, this is the Rules Seminar, if you didn't already know that," the Hero Chao said, talking very fast.  
He then slowed down his speech.

"Rule number one is no fighting. If you came from the gardens, which is where basically all the Chao in this village came from, you should be used to this."

All the Chao nodded their heads in compliance.

"Rule number two is that Chao can't go into the jungle until they have evolved once into either a Hero Chao, a Dark Chao, or a Neutral Chao."

Many of the Chao groaned, including Flash and Speed, but they still nodded.

"Rule number three is that you can't leave the village unless the mayor gives you special permission. Our current mayor is called Darkly, and you should listen to him."

The Chao nodded. Flash and Speed didn't see why they would ever need to leave.

"Rule number four is that, no matter what, no Chao can go past the safe area of the jungle. When the safe area ends, there'll be a big fence. No going past that unless the mayor says you can."

The Chao nodded again. Why would they want to venture into dangerous places?

"Rule number five is that a Chao CANNOT, under any conditions, fully cross the lake...unless given permission by the mayor."

The Chao nodded again, though some of them were clearly confused at this rule.

"Rule number six is that no Chao can be in the army unless they are over 3."

Flash's ears perked up. Why would a peaceful place like this need an army?

"Rule number seven is that, if you see something other than a Chao or a small animal enter the village, alert the mayor. We don't want any Mobians invading our sanctuary here."

Flash only partially understood this rule; he didn't know what a sanctuary was.

"I think those are all the rules. But we still have more. The Chao Doctor is in a big hut on the east side of the town. This hut will have a sign saying MEDIC next to it.  
If you ever somehow get hurt or feel sick, go to the doctor. If you can't go to the doctor by yourself, there's an emergency button in your hut, next to the bed. Push it and the doctor will arrive as soon as possible. Also, the cave in the jungle leads to the Chao Stadium, where Chao can race and fight. I think that's all for the seminar. Let me check."

The Chao glanced at his list, and continued talking.

"I forgot something. The entrance to the jungle is near the west gate of this village. And that's all for this rules seminar."

One by one, all the Chao departed. Flash and Speed left, talking mostly about rule two.

"If we can't get any small animals that means we can't evolve," Speed complained.

"That's not true," Flash said. "You can evolve without small animals. I read it in a human book."

"You read human books?"

"Once upon a time, I did."

The two Chao walked home. Both of them were hungry (the food in their belly lasts for only about three hours, so every three hours they have to eat. Since about six hours of a regular Chao day is spent sleeping, a Chao needs six eating sessions per day. These sessions are called breakfast, brunch, lunch, snakh, dinar, and nisnakh.), so they went to some of the many fruit trees, shook down fruit, and ate it. After snakh, the Chao went home and had a nap.

When the Chao woke up, it was time for dinar. They ate the last fruits out of their bowl and went outside for a walk. They were returning when Speed felt a strange sensation. Something was enveloping him; some sort of blueish teardrop-shaped wall. Speed tried to get out, but it was of no avail. Then Speed felt like energy was being channeled through him. His thoughts were changing. He was thinking different kinds of thoughts, but he didn't know why. What was happening? He suddenly felt...different, like a part of him had changed. A big part. The wall started fading away.

When Speed finally was set free, Flash was staring at him.

"Wha...what happened?" Speed asked.

"See for yourself," Flash said, and he pushed Speed over to the river. Speed saw his reflection and jumped.

"Who is THAT?" Speed asked. "It looks like...a Dark Chao!"

"It's you." Flash answered. "Or it's your reflection, at least."

"But I didn't want to become a Dark Chao!" Speed said, and started crying. "I wanted to be good!"

"Just because you're a Dark Chao doesn't mean you're bad," Flash coaxed him. "You're the same Chao, aren't you?"

"I feel different," Speed said. "I feel...naughty."

"Which is only natural. You're not going to actually BE naughty, are you?" Flash asked.

"No!" Speed said.

"So...what's there to worry about?"

Speed thought for a second and stood up. The two Chao walked home.

Three hours later, Flash was having nisnakh when he felt something happen. A blue teardrop-shaped wall was beginning to trap him. No, it wasn't exactly trapping him, he realized. This was evolution. This wasn't a trap, this was an essential stage in any Chao's life. Then came the pricks. His wings felt like they were being pricked for a split second.  
Then his life-support ball. Then his eyes. And then he felt very different. He felt warm and fuzzy. He smiled. Flash knew what this meant. He had evolved into a Hero Chao.

The walls started to fade, leaving a smiling Flash. Flash decided to show Speed.

"How do I look?" Flash said when he entered Speed's house.

"Who are you?" Speed asked.

"Speed, this is Flash," Flash said.

"You evolved? When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you look at yourself in the lake?"

"'K."

The two Chao walked to the river and Flash looked in. How much he had changed amazed him. He now had a halo instead of an expression ball, and a black outline around his eyes. He was fully white...well, that wasn't a change...and had pink wings.

"You look great," Speed remarked.

"Thanks," Flash replied, smiling.

The two Chao walked home and went to sleep, both smiling.


	4. Chapter 3: Project EVO

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Sonic, Chao, Gerald Robotnik, Shadow, Mobius, or any other related things. I sort of own Julian Robotnik, but since he is a Robotnik, I don't.I do, however, own the story. No stealing. And guess what? I have used the same disclaimer again; the only difference being this comment.**

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? Yes, sir. But this chapter is short. Oh well, the fourth one should make up for this...hopefully.**

**_CHAPTER 3:_** **Project EVO**

Ivo Robotnik was in an abandoned research lab, or at least it seemed that way. Ever since the ARK incident, he had told himself that you can't be too careful. He shot at random objects with his Volkan Cannon, seeing if anything was there, but it was just scrap.  
Nothing dangerous.

He shot at a security camera, and it exploded.

"Strange that they would leave a precious military secret unguarded," Eggman thought. According to his great-great-grandfather's diary that he found, he had been forced to make Project EVO here. Shadow had failed; hopefully this would work. But why would GUN leave such a secret unguarded? Did they think everyone would overlook this tiny island?

He heard a clang and looked around. He walked further, and an army of GUN robots leaped out, just like he had expected.

Eggman hovered in the air and spun his Lock-On laser a full 360 degrees, then shot.  
Within seconds, all of the 30 robots were reduced to rubble.

"Pathetic things," Eggman muttered. "Even my Crabmeat model could beat them in a fight...no, even that useless Moto Bug could!"

At the end of the path, there were several cells with plaques near them. He looked around, seeing which one he was looking for. He found a faded and rusted plaque that said:

JULIAN ROBOTNIK 1842 - 1917

This was the one. Eggman blew away the lock and stepped inside. According to the diary, there was a secret passage to his lab somewhere in this cell.

Eggman's eye caught an area of the wall that didn't match with the other areas.  
This was it. He blew away the secret door and walked into the passage. No one was here.  
Perfect. He could steal Project EVO and run away without being noticed, then annihilate that pesky hedgehog!

"Mwahahahaha!" Eggman yelled in triumph.

Eggman shouldn't have done that, because a noise alarm was then triggered by his shout. Lights started flashing red.

"Drat!" Eggman said, and cursed under his breath.

A giant GUN robot came down from the ceiling and started shooting at Eggman. Eggman wasn't worried. He had taken on GUN before, and he could do it again. He aimed his Lock-On laser for the robot's control panel, and a Homing Missile fired into it. Sparks flew out of the robot and it then exploded.

"That was easy," Eggman declared, and headed on into the EVO lab. A computer was there. When Eggman accessed it, a password screen appeared.

"C-H-A-O-S-C-H-A-O" Eggman typed in.

"Access granted," the computer said in a mechanized voice.

An options screen appeared, in which Eggman selected "RELEASE PROJECT EVO".

"Please wait," the computer said.

"The world is about to be in my grasp," Eggman declared. "The era of the Eggman Empire will soon begin! Mwaha-" Eggman's maniacal villian laugh was interuppted by a sound of gears turning. A small capsule was raised to Eggman's reach. Inside was an egg.

Eggman opened the capsule, and waited for the egg to hatch. If this was what he thought it was, this would be all for nothing. He would have wasted a week of his time which could be devoted to other world-conquering plans.

The egg wiggled. A crack opened. Then more. Then the egg split open. It was...a Chao. But not a regular one.

This Chao had a black aura surrounding it. It had horns like a devil's and a life support ball made of fire. It was also red, and its wings were like those of a bat's.

Eggman wasn't sure. Was this truly Project EVO?

"Who are you?" Eggman asked the Chao.

"I am the work of Julian Robotnik, the military's weapon. I am Evo."

"You will be my helper in conquering the world."

"Why?"

"You can be a ruler." A secondary one, Eggman thought. More of a servant.

"Of where? A box?"

Eggman indicated a circle with his hand. "The whole world," he said.

Evo seemed to consider this for a bit.

"I will join you," he finally said in a toneless voice.

"Show me your power." Eggman demanded.

Evo said nothing. He looked at the capsule. His eyes glowed red, and the capsule was destroyed.

Eggman was speechless with joy. With this thing on his side, he was unstoppable!  
And the legacy of the Eggman Empire would finally begin!

"Mwahahahahahaha!" he said aloud. "Good, very good. Let's go to my hidden base."

And the two new allies departed the room.

A small robot had been on the ceiling the whole time listening.

"Has he taken Project Evo?" a voice said to the robot.

"Affirmative," the robot said.


End file.
